Nintendo Power V56
Nintendo Power V56 is the January 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Mega Man X on it's cover. For subscribers of the magazine, there was a bonus insert for Super Power Club members and an additional cover over the regular one. The bonus cover was a silver image of Mega Man X. Super NES ''Mega Man X'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Mega Man X. The 10-page article includes maps for all the Robot Master Stages. ''Flashback'' The next article features Flashback: The Quest for Identity. It has complete maps for Stages 1 and 2. ''Claymates'' This Super NES article takes a look at Claymates. The article provides maps for the first 4 levels. ''Soldiers of Fortune'' The next article discusses Soldiers of Fortune. It provides details for the different character classes and has maps for Worlds 1 and 2. ''TMNT: Tournament Fighters'' This article reviews Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters. It has details and statistics for all the major fighters. ''Super Solitaire'' Super Solitaire is reviewed in the next SNES article. It breifly explains the differences between the 12 game modes. ''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' The last SNES article reviews Battletoads & Double Dragon. It gives a quick look at the first 6 Stages. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Because this issue was published in the New Year, two extra pages were added to the Classified Information section that had passwords for 6 different games: Rock 'N Roll Racing, Super Empire Strikes Back, ActRaiser 2, Disney's Aladdin, Fire 'n Ice, and Mega Man IV. Mario vs. Wario comic This is a comic in which Mario and Wario fight over a gift to give the Princess for her birthday. Being published after the Super Mario Adventures reprint collection that came out the previous year, this is the only installment of Nintendo Power's Super Mario comics to have never been reprinted (not even in the 2016 reprint of the graphic novel). Only in Japan This section gave readers a glimpse of Japanese games that never made the transition to North America nor any other country. Some of them included Mother, one of the early Fire Emblem games and a Game Boy accessory called the Barcode Boy. Members Only Special The next section of the magazine was only published in the issues that were mailed to subscribers. It contained a Super Nintendo Power Index, which listed every SNES game released to that day. It also had a Top 10 list of games from 1993, Star Fox making the top of the list. There was also behind-the-scenes information on game soundtracks and a preview of upcoming games for 1994. Game Boy ''Batman: The Animated Series'' The first Game Boy article reviews Batman: The Animated Series, based on the popular TV cartoon. The article has maps for Episodes 1-3. ''TMNT III: Radical Rescue'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue is the next game featured. It provides partial maps for different areas of the Fortress. ''Tetris 2'' This brief article reviews Tetris 2. It gives a quick overview of the game. NES ''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2'' The featured NES game is Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2. The article has maps for Stages 1-5. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Shadowrun (SNES), The 7th Saga (SNES), The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB), and Dragon Warrior IV (NES). Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Mortal Kombat *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario All-Stars *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Mortal Kombat *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Kirby's Adventure *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Jurassic Park Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Claymates, ''Flashback: The Quest for Identity, Mega Man X, Metal Marines *NES: **''Asterix, ''Cliffhanger *Game Boy: **''Batman: The Animated Series, ''Battletoads & Double Dragon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Super Adventure Island II (SNES), Bubsy II (SNES) and NBA Jam (SNES). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes